User talk:Tai/Improve Your Grammar
"There is not apostrophe before the 's' in a word made plural." *You're supposed to say There is no apostrophe before the 's' in a word made plural. And how can you talk about grammar when your example paragraph which is about 5 lines long is one complete sentence, try saying that whole sentence in one go please. --Frosty 14:33, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :It was an example showing what a run on is...--ツThe Gates Assassin 14:40, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Im jumpy today. --Frosty 14:44, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::But really... who cares? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:45, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Because it makes you sound stupid if you misspell stuff or use u, r, 8, 4, 2, etc. to say things. You don't have to have 100% perfect complex sentencing and always have a thesaurus handy, but at least TRY! Unless of course you are purposely misspelling stuff.--ツThe Gates Assassin 14:49, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::@ frosty: thanks :::::@ Godliest: Bored in Computer Science class. And oh my god Gates stop getting in edit conflicts with me! :P I also stole your template thing and changed the color and words because it was too much work to make one myself. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 14:50, 1 October 2008 (EDT) "You" should be replaced by "Americans" on this template: American spelling of the word "colour" (and various other words) makes me cry. Selket Shadowdancer 14:55, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :haha, touché. But if you want English spellings, write the thing yourself :P Also I don't think I used any american spellings on the page, please tell me if i did so I can put down both just to be persnickety. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 14:57, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Tbh I don't really care, I'm not English, I was just poking some fun at the Americans. :) Selket Shadowdancer 15:00, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::: :O mean! just because we invade countries with no thought of consequences and contain way too many fast food restaurants... [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 15:02, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::"""just because we invade countries with no thought of way too many fast food restaurants...""" Fixed that for you. :) Selket Shadowdancer 15:04, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::: lol on talk pages me dont ned gud grama That Twin 15:03, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::gRamer ar ove rateed*--Simpson man 15:04, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think you meant Gramer's is overrated. Please try not to make this mistake in the future. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:08, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::atualee its graamer's. graamer's isnt a capital nun.--ツThe Gates Assassin 15:10, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, you capilalize names of people and places. That's like third grade stuff, seriously. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:13, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm ok with mistakes, its just if people type seemingly without looking at what they're typing and don't correct any of their mistakes and stuff is spelled horribly wrong and you can't really understand what they're saying then it's so annoying. < run on sentence. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 15:19, 1 October 2008 (EDT) my gramer is fin juts shut up u prik ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:41, 2 October 2008 (EDT) k. 'or' in this case is a subjunction. You never, ever, ever get a comma in front of a subjunction. (At least not it dutch grammar :>) Brandnew. 16:16, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :English doesn't have subjunction as a part of speech. 'or' is a conjunction there, but I do agree that the comma is unnecessary (I think it's allowed as emphasis though). It should say 'and/or' in the places it says 'or' though to reflect the worst case scenario. Toraen (Talk/ ' 18:11, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :: The comma is fine, and saying "and/or" is bad grammar in itself. [[User:Tai|'tai]] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 18:12, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::No it isn't :/ --Frosty 18:13, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Think about it this way. Would you ever write it in a formal essay, or something you had to turn in, for example? Also, "or" encompasses "and," technically, so it's redundant. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 18:14, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Or means you are choosing between the two in which case and/or gives the choice of both. You use and/or when somebody could have done both OR one of two. And/or makes perfect sense and is grammatically sound (although I bet I spelled that wrong :D) --Frosty 18:18, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::You'd never use it in formal writing though. Luckily for us, this wiki is not formal writing. Toraen (Talk/ ' 18:21, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: @Frosty: You're probably right, I'm just going by the Computer Science definition in which, if you have: if (condition a) OR (condition b), then both can be true and it still will say the whole thing is true, whereas if you have: if (condition c) AND (condition d), both HAVE to be true. if you get what I'm saying. [[User:Tai|'tai]] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 18:23, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mmm that's the definition, i'm pretty sure OR means you choose, who cares anyway since nobody speaks like this in real life ;o --Frosty 18:28, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You would if you had my english teacher :O [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 18:28, 2 October 2008 (EDT) i b4 e no. their. pwned. 76.188.100.220 18:30, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :there are exceptions to every rule. [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 05:18, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::EIther way you should note that.--ツThe Gates Assassin 06:07, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::I did :P [[User:Tai|'tai']] [[User_talk:Tai|'talk']] 06:09, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Tahnnakai Temple Just as annoying as Vengeful was Khanhei, Tahnnakai Temple misspelt gets on my nerves! --82.26.195.231 09:28, 30 November 2008 (EST) move Move commas out of the run-on section, you're encouraging them to comma splice :P